


Guilded Crest Preparatory Academy

by thedezgyrl



Series: Guilded Crest Preparatory Academy (Hetalia) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Academy, Action, Bad Touch Trio, Drama, Erotic, Friendship, Genderbending, Love, Multi, Mystery, NSFW, Other, Romance, School, fem austria, mature teen, young adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedezgyrl/pseuds/thedezgyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodera Edelstein is the heir to Austria and a freshman student at Guilded Crest Academy. Where she will learn to be a successful nation. On her first day she gets lost completely missing her orientation. Instead meeting upperclassmen Gilbert Beilschmidt heir to Prussia, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo heir to Spain, and Francis Bonnefoy heir to France  - The Bad Touch Trio. They befriend her and show her to her room. Where upperclassmen Elizabeta Héderváry her room mate and designated 'big sister' is awaiting her arrival.</p><p>Elizabeta doesn't seem too happy at her meeting the boys and seems to know something she doesn't. Yet Elizabeta won't tell her. Leaving Rodera with questions and wanting to get to know the trio. As she tries to survive school among the other heirs to nations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If Clocks Were Compasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mano-Chan @DeviantArt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mano-Chan+%40DeviantArt).



> After seeing artist Mano Chan's picture of 'The Bad Touch Trio': ( http://mano-chan.deviantart.com/art/APH-Bad-Touch-Trio-430777668 ). It gave me a head canon of them attending Weston (Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji), but instead I came up with another idea. This fanfiction is the result of it. And I do indeed plan on making this into a series. So if you like it, make sure you are able to keep up, when new chapters are posted!

Lost? How could she have gotten lost? Rodera thought to herself as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. The school wasn't all that big. Was it? It had the main building that held classes. An activities and clubs department across the lawn from the school - that housed the gym, pool, and other extra curricular rooms. Then, in the other direction the infirmary and cafeterium in it's own building. Lastly, there was the dormitories.

It was Rodera's first day as well as her first year at Guilded Crest Preparatory Academy. Her Mariazell curl bouncing with every step and her mole wiggling as her mouth worked with frustration. All of the other students were at the orientation assembly. 

What a loser. She internally sighed. Being late to her first important school function. Totally marring her first impression. This wasn't how it was suppose to go! She felt a tear threatening an eye as she pushed her glasses up again. 

Rodera hurriedly sprinted across the lawn until she reached a massive and aggressively looming building. In bold and classical script etched above it, it read - Guilded Crest Academy. Phew! A sigh of relief filled her lungs. The first step in the right direction! It took her a moment to run up the steps and boy how she hated it. Ever since she could remember even walking had been a chore - her breasts bouncing with every fluid motion. 

The double doors were wooden - thick, large, and archaic looking. They opened rather easily for their size, but not without a groan. It was quiet inside the halls with the exception of her heeled boots clicking against the polished stone floor. The floors were so shiny she could see her reflection in them.

All of the halls were rounded with classic arches. Each of the arches having friezes carved into them. They were depictions of bloody battles, times of triumph, and signing treaties. Along the walls were antique tables with vases filled with fresh cut flowers. There were wall sconces, murals, paintings, tapestries, mounted weapons, and busts that dotted them at various intervals. Above her glorious chandeliers! Not only made of crystal, but every precious gem stone you could think of!

Just to say the school was 'prestigious' would be an understatement. A gross negligence of the word entirely. Rodera could have gotten lost even more inspecting all of the artifacts. She promised she would take the proper time to do so later.

Right now she needed to find 'Pox Romana' meeting hall. Rodera smiled at the name. Wondering how peaceful it truly was to have young impressionable nations under one roof. 

The feeling of uneasy anxiousness at being furtherly late finding it's way back, to the pit of her knotted tummy. Why hadn't she asked for a map of the school at sign up? That's right. Because she had wanted to seem self confident. Ha! Instead her pride was currently giving her a swift kick in the ass. Never again. Look at what it was costing her.

Soon the hall dead ended and she had to turn right to continue. It was more of the same decor, but it was just as splendid! All of it gripping and begging for her attention. Later, Rodera told herself. Later. When she got midway down the hall she heard two hushed male voices and one brash one. Students? She hoped so!

"Another year with two of my awesome friends! I would expect no less coming from me..the king of awesome!" Gilbert announced rather proudly standing in the middle of the hall. As Antonio who was against an empty part of the wall,shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Oui. I very much agree. This is our second to last year. We must make the best of it." Francis said as he flipped his ponytail to his other shoulder next to Antonio.

The three boys had skipped the assembly all together. They had heard the same spiel their first year. As well as their second. Unlike most other academy's. Guilded Crest had four years of study and one year of implementation (using what you had learned in a practical mock setting). So that you were perfectly suited and capable at being a successful nation. 

Gilbert Beilschmidt heir to Prussia, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo heir to Spain, and Francis Bonnefoy heir to France - were all third year students. Each one of them as alarmingly beautiful, charming, and...mischievous as the next. 

"Excuse me!" Rodera waved at them. "Excuse me!" She said bending over to touch her knees and catch her breath. Her skirt riding up a bit in the back as she did so. But they weren't at an angle to see. Rodera's Mariazell curl bobbing with each huff. At the last moment she decided to hurriedly close the distance between them.

Francis kicked off of the wall and offered her his hand. Which she took, but before he helped guide her up from her fatigued crouch. Francis kissed it ever so sweetly, his blue eyes looking into her violet ones. "Mon cheri. What seems to be troubling you to be in such a flitted hurry?" Francis asked once they were both properly composed and fully standing.

"I..uhm.." Rodera was caught off guard by his chivalry and the fact that three gorgeous guys stared at her like she was a belle. Quickly becoming a deer in headlights. She tried to mentally regroup her thoughts. "I am lost. I am trying to locate 'Pox Romana' hall."

"For the assembly, yes?" Francis asked her. Rodera nodding happily at the upperclassmen. She could tell by the way he carried himself as well as the others.

"Ah! That boring thing is a waste of time! It teaches you nothing...." Gilbert exclaimed, his loud voice startling her. Antonio giving her an apologetic smile. "Rules this! Regulations that! Don't do this! Don't do that! It is a hindrance to the awesomeness that will be known as Prussia!" Gilbert exclaimed passionately his fists balled - ruby eyes blazing. 

"But I rather like rules and regulations. They set up perimeters for our society and they keep things orderly." Rodera told him, but as she spoke Gilbert shook his head. With each word it shook more, expressing his thoughts - 'No.' 'Nuh uh.' 'Nope!' "It makes things efficient. Productive. Unchaotic. Fun."

"Bah! Fun?! You want fun?!" A grin engulfing his face- eyebrows waggling. "The awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt of Prussia will show you fun! A hoot and a half!"

"Excuse me. And correct me if I am wrong..." Rodera began. Antonio who had remained quiet and still besides the apologetic smile during the exchanges. Began fervently moving his arms in a back and forth 'X' motion and mouthing 'Don't say it!'. Repeatedly behind Gilbert's back.

Rodera had stopped yet not without an inquiring eyebrow. Wondering what she could have possibly said wrong to Gilbert. The damage was already done. Gilbert the heir to Prussia - head was now bowing down and his feet shifted uncomfortably, as his hands were stuffed in his blazer pockets. 

"It's okay Antonio." Gilbert said his spunk gone for the moment. "She's right. I am the heir to an eradicated nation." Gilbert looked up at Rodera. The fire in his ruby eyes barely a flicker now. "I plan on changing that. I have a school rivalry with Ludwig. If I can beat him in a fight at the end of my fifth year. As well as pass the final exam. Then he will award me half of what I lost."

"Oh? That sounds awesome..." Rodera said, testing the word on her tongue, wondering if it was the proper response. It was.

"It is awesome!" Gilbert said placing his hands on his hips and striking a hero pose. "Because I will beat that blond wurst eating mongrel! Pound him into the ground!"

"I have no doubt that you will, le copain." Francis said patting and rubbing his back. 

"I don't think we have been properly introduced." Antonio said awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh mon, dieu tu as raison!" Francis cried. [Oh my, you are right!]

"I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo heir to Spain." Antonio said extending his hand where Rodera took it. Shaking it as she watched his emerald eyes sparkle.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt heir to soon to be re recognized Prussia. But you can call me king of awesome!" Gilbert said shaking her hand and he gave her a pointy tooth grin.

"Mon Cherie, I am Francis Bonnefoy, heir to France. And protector of fair maidens such as yourself." He said kissing her hand again instead of shaking it. Smiling as she flushed. "And you are, mademoiselle?"

"Rodera Edelstein heir to Austria." She said readjusting her glasses. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you Rodera." Antonio nodded his head. "I however apologize to inform you that the orientation is almost over. But we can guide you to your dorm. If you would like?"

\--------------

Rodera had agreed to the help. The four of them had to walk back the way she had entered, down the stairs, and across the quad. Which the quad was entrancing. It had shady leafy trees, soft grass, benches, fountains, and lovely marble statues. She noticed the bricks around the fountains had gold lettering.

"Those are the names of not only graduates, but those who went on to being exceptional! My father has one somewhere around here! Actually he has two because he's just that awesome!" Gilbert told her matter of factly. "One when he was the German Order and one when he became Prussia."

"Yes. But so does Ludwig's father. One from when he was Holy Roman Empire and one when he became Germany." Francis commented. Which was a mistake.

"Are you saying his father is more awesome, than mine?!" Gilbert shouted with a pointed finger. Francis walking backward from him, holding up his hands defensively. 

"No. Of course not." Francis said beginning to shake his arms still holding them up defensively. A small reassuring yet fearful smile on his face.

"I think that is exactly what you were insinuating! That wasn't cool! That was far from awesome. How dare you compare that micro wanking frankfurter to my heritage!" Gilbert was so angry he was shaking.

"I am sorry." The back of Francis's shins hit the fountain. If Gilbert cornered him anymore he would be toppling backward into it. "Your family is far more awesome and regal than his could ever dream to aspire to." Francis said trying to laugh. In an attempt to lighten things.

Gilbert took another step forward and Francis could feel himself leaning backward. Just when he thought Gilbert would shove him in. The Prussian grabbed Francis hand and pulled him into a tight hug - laughing hysterically. "You should have seen your face Frenchie! Bwuhahahaha! Did you really think I would soak you over something so silly?"

"Ah ha ha ha. No." Francis said hugging him back and making himself seem calm. But the look he gave Antonio and Rodera was one of 'Oh my god. So scary.' Not to mention his legs were weak and his knees wanted to buckle.

"Come on! We promised our awesome new friend Rodera we would get her safely to her quarters! Come on boys!" And with an arm around Francis neck, he marched on to the dorms with the others.

\-----------

Elizabeta Héderváry had been unpacking her bags and settling in for a new year at Guilded Crest Preparatory Academy. She was a third year as well. As a rule to get the newbies comfortable and settled in. They were paired and roomed with an under class freshman.

Elizabeta had happened to be the heir to Austria - Rodera Edelstein's, but she hadn't been at the orientation. Which made Elizabeta wonder at the new girl's character. And if it would be worth being her campus 'big sister'. 

Just as she had finished filling her last drawer full of clothing, zipping up the suitcase, and stuffing it under the bed. There was a loud knock on the door. She went to answer it.

It was Gilbert and she automatically went to slam the door in his face, but he had swiftly wedged his foot in it. Elizabeta stomped on it and Gilbert swore still managing to keep it there. Until she stomped on it again and he finally moved it cursing.

"Eliza! I have your little sister Rodera out here!" Francis sweetly called out to Elizabeta. 

That's when the female upperclassmen opened the door wider. She saw Gilbert on the ground inspecting his foot, Francis smiling at her, and Antonio giving her a wave. In the midst of them was a fragile looking girl with glasses and a pronounced curl.

"Where were you?" Elizabeta asked the girl pointedly, slightly miffed. 

"I had gotten lost trying to find the hall, then I ran into these three students, and by the time we introduced ourselves - orientation was over." Rodera said shuffling her feet and looking awfully sorry. "So to make up for keeping me from orientation. They escorted me to the dorms."

Elizabeta eyed her some more then waved her inside. Before any of the guys tried to follow after her, Elizabeta partially closed the door, and wedged herself in it looking into the hall.

She called over her shoulder to Rodera without fully turning her head, so she could look at the guys, "And they were perfect gentlemen? They didn't try anything 'funny'?" Elizabeta's eyebrows quirking at the word 'funny' along with her lips.

Rodera stood in the middle of the bedroom looking around. There were two large beds with expensive linens, two armoires, two dressers, night stands, and etc. All of the furniture just as antiquated as the pieces in the halls of the school. But remarkable none the less.

Though a hint of confusion crossed her awe struck features as she replied to her room mate, "No. They were well composed."

Elizabeta smiled at the three, "Good. Otherwise..." Her smile growing. "Let us not think on 'otherwise'. Thank you. Goodbye."

Then she slammed the door in their face. Locking it.

"Sheesh! Is she still upset with us?" Gilbert asked pretty perturbed. "That was a long fucking time ago Elizabeta! You just need to build a bridge and get over it!"

Somewhere down the hall Belgie Koninkrijk opened her door, scowling at them and shushed them before slamming it.  
\--------------

"Is there a reason I should have been wary of them? They seemed rather nice." Rodera said as she finished unpacking her belongings. They had been delivered the day before just as all the other students things had. 

Elizabeta had helped her and took a seat on the edge of her own bed. "They are nice boys. Stupid boys. But nice all the same. That is not the problem."

"Well.." Rodera asked pushing her glasses up her nose after she too sat on her bed. "What specifically is the issue?"

"Here at the academy. They are known as 'The Bad Touch Trio'." Elizabeta smirked at the memories going through her head at the nickname. "They are what you would call 'playboys'. But when they 'play' with people....it's usually together."

Rodera could feel her face flush at hearing that. That those three magnificent specimens were sexual deviants. Who conquested on sexcapades together. Rodera's virtuous mind began to swim in thought of imagining that. Imagining they had her in their sights.

Soon realization hit her, "Whoa. You thought they had ganged up on me?" Rodera pointed both her index fingers at her chest inquiringly. Never had she really thought of herself as attractive. She had always considered herself too plain and too geeky to get such attention. She felt a bit flattered.

"Yes. I did. I don't trust any of them as far as I could throw them. Those three are nothing but trouble. So be careful if you choose to hang out with them. I am not going to tell you not to, its not my business." Elizabeta breathed and ran fingers through her flowing hair. "It is. As your 'big sister'. At the same time, its your life. Choose wisely, ya'know?"

Rodera thought over what Elizabeta had just said. Trying to process it as well as weigh it, against how she had witnessed them. Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio seemed like normal guys. People she could generally seem to bond with. Yet...

"You seem to be talking from first hand experience. And Gilbert had practically demanded you bury the hatchet with them earlier." Rodera said but it was more of a probing question.

Elizabeta seemed to get super quiet and pretty uncomfortable not wanting to meet her gaze. Obviously wanting to change the subject, so she did, "Do you have your class schedule?"


	2. Egg In The Face

"Just five more minutes...seriously....." Rodera groaned groggily, covering her head with a pillow, as Elizabeta shook her with vigor. Usually she would have been up by now without prompting, but Rodera had stayed up all night talking with her room mate. It had been fun. But a mistake.

"No. We must hurry and get to breakfast before the guys do! They eat like black holes. Especially the fourth and fifth years." Elizabeta felt a little bad. She had spent all night filling Rodera with information and getting her prepped with what to expect her first day - since she had missed orientation. "Come on! Hurry."

Rodera knew it was futile to try and drag this out. It wasn't like she could go back to sleep. Even if she wanted to do so. She would just lie in bed in a lazy haze. Until she could force her body out of bed. So with a 'Humph' she sat up, threw her legs over the bed, and shuffled to her waiting uniform on the dresser. Not even caring for a wrinkle or two like she usually would - as she snatched it up. Wandering like a zombie into the bathroom. 

Maybe the cafeterium had coffee. She sure hoped so. That would be a welcome sight and an efficient boost to get through the day. And if they had chocolate coffee...she gave herself a small sleepy smile in the mirror. 

After a quick jump in the shower. She put on her uniform, which consisted of - a purple and black plaid skirt, a white pressed cotton collared shirt, a purple and black diamond print wool vest, black tie, and a dark plum colored blazer bearing her nation's coat of arms. It was completed with black knee high stockings and her black heeled boots. 

Elizabeta had informed her that each year had a specific color their year was assigned. The first years such as herself -were plum purple, to show their new found loyalty. The second years - emerald green, to show their growth. The third years - burnt orange, to show their determination. The fourth years - rosewood red, to show their fraternal bonds. The fifth years- navy blue, to show their acquired prestige. 

Not only did she tell her that, but also that each right breast pocket of the blazers, had that person's nations coat of arms. Which Rodera faintly recalled seeing on - Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis uniforms. Not to mention theirs had been red, meaning that they were fourth years.

Just as she had finished making sure Mariazell curl was in it's rightful place. She heard Elizabeta calling after her and asking if she was ready yet, she was serious, they needed to hurry. Rodera just didn't understand why the rush. It was a little less than two hours before class started. They had plenty of time!

"I am coming! Just give me a moment!" She did a once over of herself. Then exited the bathroom and was greeted by a very irritated Elizabeta. "Sorry. We can go now." Is all that Rodera could manage to mumble underneath that gaze, as she grabbed her messenger bag.  
\------------------

Elizabeta had not been kidding. When they entered the cafeterium it was a hub bub of activity. Almost all of the students were in there and the male students had completely piled plates. A few stared at her as she walked past with her big sister. Some seeming to admire her in a way she was unfamiliar with and the others just mild curiosity. But for the most part, a majority of them ignored them. Which seemed to take the edge off. 

They took a seat at a table in the far back corner of the room. When Gilbert plopped down next to Rodera, followed by Francis, and Antonio. Francis gave her a gentle wave and winked at her. Antonio gave her a warm welcoming smile.

And Gilbert...well Gilbert placed an arm around her shoulders. Then began talking about a mile minute. Something she swore she would probably never get use to, if this continued, "Rodera! Elizabeta! How are you doing? Did you sleep well? Are you hungry? Because I am doing pretty awesome myself and if you are not, there are ways of fixing that! Awesomeness, is infectious you know?"

"So is syphilis, but you don't see many people trying to go around catching that." Elizabeta smirked as she waited on the dining staff to take her order.

Gilbert just gave her a face that said, 'Yeah. Whatever. Har-har.' Then was about to continue, when Francis interrupted, "You know, that you haven't given the girl a moment to speak, oui?"

Which made Gilbert slightly flush embarrassed, "I guess you are right."

"Firstly, get your arm off of me, please." Rodera said pouting and lifted his arm away from her. Once it was gone and he shifted to sit on his own, without leaning on her her. "Thank you. I am fine. Just a little tired. Elizabeta had a lot to go over with me last night."

Antonio nodded, "Si. Since you missed orientation. I am still sorry about that." He said nodding his head and offering her an apologetic smile. The boy seemed to be always smiling in some way or another. But she wasn't complaining. The way his lips curved accentuated his face brilliantly.

"You two must be feeling rather hungry, oui?" Francis's pretty blue eyes sparkled, as he snapped his fingers at a server. "What would you like? You can literally have anything you desire mon cherie. And if any lip is given about it. They can take it up with, moi."

"Literally...anything?" Rodera blinked confused as Francis pointed towards a table behind her. A blond upperclassmen, with startling blue eyes, and glasses winked at her. In his hands was a burger slathered in bacon. She smiled courteously, but really she was partially disgusted. Not by him. Just what he was eating.

"See anything! Isn't that just totally awesome?!" Gilbert said clapping a hand against her back. Rodera frowned as it had caused her glasses to slide down. She pushed them back up with a finger. 

"Yes. I guess it is." Then she turned her attention toward the waiter, "I would like a cup of your richest coffee with a hint of chocolate. A couple of poached white eggs with Hollandaise. That will be all."

The guys looked at her and laughed a little, "You must eat like a bird." Antonio chuckled as he sipped on his own cup of coffee. That he had brought with them from wherever they had been previously sitting. 

"I love birds! They are so awesome with their little peeps, fluttery wings, and song!" Gilbert exclaimed loud enough for the other close tables to hear. "I have a pet bird! His name is Gilbird and he is the awesomest shade of yellow! I will have to introduce you to him sometime." Gilbert said ecstatically, but his precious ruby eyes narrowed behind her.

"Well. Well. If it isn't my little brother Gilbert and the two other Failketeers? How are you doing this morning?" The question was clearly meant to be rhetorical. Because as soon as it was said he held up a hand. "And who is this adorable mädchen?"

Rodera turned to see who was addressing her, she had to look up a bit, he was pretty tall. The older boy had slicked back blond hair, blue eyes, and had an air of authority. The uniform he wore was navy blue - a fifth year. She could already tell by the way he spoke to the members at the table, as well as their body language. That he wasn't exactly a friend.

Except for Elizabeta who nodded a head in acknowledgement towards him, "Ludwig."

"Elizabeta." He returned the nod and then placed his hands atop the back of Rodera's chair. "Who is this charming girl? My brother seems to be having a bout of stupidity. He has failed to answer me."

Rodera watched as Gilbert's nostrils flared. Wondering if she should move from in between them.

"Is she your little sister this year?" Ludwig said as he continued to admire Rodera. The close scrutiny of his gaze slightly unnerved her.

Elizabeta nodded her head, "Yes. Rodera is my little sister. Yesterday she had made friends with your brother and his little friends."

"Little? Little?! We are in the same year as you, Elizabeta!" Gilbert griped at her, finally willing to say something. 

Rodera continued feeling more and more uncomfortable as this exchange went on. She wanted Ludwig to leave and go wherever he needed to be. It wasn't that she was claiming them as her friends, but she didn't like the way he talked to them.

"I am no longer hungry." She said pushing away from the table and standing, scooting the chair back in properly. Rodera also hated conflict. Maybe she should befriend the neutral nations. "My name is Rodera Edelstein, the heir to Austria." She held out a hand to him. He took it.

"I am Ludwig Hamburg the heir to Germany. Nice to meet you." Ludwig said grinning as he shook her hand. But the grin was not to last. 

"I wish I could say the same, that it was a pleasure to meet you." She watched as his eyes focused on hers, confused. "Yet it has not been. You came over to our table and rudely started making snide comments. Then proceeded to talk as if you were entitled to our attention. Then continued to insult." 

Rodera gripped his hand tighter. As the last of his grin faded, hers began to appear.

"In the future. I do hope you remedy such an attitude. I would hate to look down on a nation so unfairly, just for being pompous. A bit trivial, don't you think?" And with that, she dropped his, a full grin on her face as she shouldered her messenger bag, and she walked off.

This time she wasn't afraid of being lost. Elizabeta had given her a map. Along with marking on it where her classes would be. 

"Bro." Alfred said shaking his head in utter dismay at Ludwig. "That bombed so hard even Feliciano over there felt it."

"You missed a spot. You have a bit of skin on your grease." Ludwig sneered as he walked away from all of them.


End file.
